


Sleep Well, My Dear

by GreatWhiteShark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteShark/pseuds/GreatWhiteShark
Summary: Emperor Lotor indulges in one of his more unknown kinks.





	Sleep Well, My Dear

Emperor Lotor stood by the end of the cafeteria line, waiting for the head chef to gather his requested items. The immaculate silver tray he held in his hand was etched beautifully with gold laced in the edges, obviously lavished in the finest of quality. Only the  _best_ for him and his waiting love. He would have it no other way. Perhaps he was prideful, but it was the little things in life that kept him going. One little thing he adored doing was taking good care of his mate. It was only obvious that he should do it as  _extravagantly_ as possible.

“Hey, Lotor!”

He turned to face the voice and saw Lance approaching, an apple in his hand.

“Ah, Paladin. I hope your accommodations have been up to your standards?” he had a soft, content smile on his lips which, in all truth, made Lance raise a questioning brow.

“Uh, yeah, great actually,” he answered, leaning against the counter, “You haven’t seen your girlfriend around, have you?”

“She is my  _wife_ , now,” Lotor’s lips quirked up even more, his silky robes showing just a bit of his bare chest.

“Right. Wife.”  
  
“ _ **Empress**_ , by all technicality,” a toothy grin full of cockiness and Lance groaned.

“Okay,  _EMPRESS_ , then. I wanted to know if she was up for…”

Lance trailed off when the chef came back, Lotor’s attention immediately focused on piling fruits, champagne, flute glasses, and even cheese slices on the tray. He even snuck a cupcake to fit between the food. Quite a small meal, all perfectly balanced as he held the plate with one hand, almost like a refined butler. A rather proud butler with one arm folded behind his back as if he was showing off, chest puffed up like a showy peacock.

“She is otherwise predisposed with... _certain_ commitments right now.”

He started walking towards the exit, but Lance would not drop the topic so easily.

“Aw, c’mon, it’s been a couple days already,” he crossed his arms, pouting slightly that he just could not catch you, “I was promised scrap building.”

Right before the Emperor exited, his shit smile grew lecherous.

“Lance,” he narrowed his eyes, positively smug, “I have spent the last few days trying to get her  **pregnant**.”

Lotor missed the red dusting over the Paladin’s cheek, but it mattered not when his love was patiently waiting for him in his chambers.

* * *

 

When he returned to his dark room, you were still off into dreamland, slumbering peacefully in exhaustion.  _Good_. The dimness of the room barely illuminated your form, blanket modestly covering most of your nude body. He prowled quietly to the bedside and placed the tray on the table then untied his sash, disrobing himself in one smooth swoop. Lotor was flaccid, but that would be taken care of soon enough, and he carefully slid into bed with you.

Break time was over, now it was best to get back to work.

Oh, he could not help but keep that sly girn on his lips.  _Look at you, dear. Tired, my love? Am I too much for you?_  On your back, dead to the world, and limbs practically spread starfish style to take up as much space as you could.  **Perfect**. This is exactly how he wanted to fuck you again. Lotor hooded his eyes as his fingers gripped the ends of the comforter then slowly, carefully as to not rouse you, he pulled it down teasingly.

Aroused pupils first caught sight of your breasts, then your stomach, and finally he bit his bottom lip once your sex became fully exposed. He could smell his musk on you, so  _potent_ , so positively  _ **delicious**_ , it made the blood in his brain head straight for his soft cock. Lotor settled himself between your legs, taking care not to shift the bed too much, before letting his frisky fingers wander up your smooth thigh.

Lotor wondered exactly how far he could go before the pleasure would wake you from your sleep?

He parted you just enough so your cunt was visible to his eyes and,  _oh_ , that sticky mess was still there. Still a visual reminder of his efforts, of his possessive claims. The Emperor licked his lips, whetting his own appetite, then used his thumbs to spread your lower lips even more. He wanted to  _SEE_ everything, every little fold and webs of stringy cum stick to your body. Lotor had to contain a pleased growl when a thick gush of his opalescent seed dribbled out of your opening.

 **Fuck**. Waste not, want not, right?

He felt giddy bringing his middle finger to gather up his spilt cum and slowly push it back inside of you. Ears twitched in heightened sensitivity, keeping track of any change in your breathing patterns or, rather,  _lack_ of change. Yes, you were still sleeping, and by now his shaft was fleshing itself out, thickening in preparation for what was to come. So warm, you were so  _warm_ and  _wet_ , and he couldn't help but squish his index finger in too, all the way up to his knuckles.

 _Not yet_. You were not quite ready for him, still a little loose, but not nearly aroused enough to accept all of his impressive girth. Lotor languidly pumped his fingers, taking the time to just feel the mix of his cum and yours coat his digits, even slick part of his hand. There was a thrill knowing you were asleep, vulnerable to his every whim and trusting him to take good care of you like the honorable man he was.

“Mm…”

Instantly, he stopped moving, both fingers shoved deep into your squishy walls. Glowing eyes flicked from your mound to your face to see your brows slightly pinched, but everything else told him you were deep in slumber. No, but you had  **MOANED**. He heard it and, just to test the waters a bit more, he slowly curled himself within you. The tight pressure made your cheeks dust the slightest tinge of red and, oh, he  _loved_ it.

“Lo…”

Not his full name, but it was enough to tell him you were dreaming about him. And what a stroke to his ego that was. Knowing you were so enamored with him, so  _consumed_ by all of his being, that he even invaded your sleep? Ironic, but he gave no more time to puff his chest up in pride. This time, with the wet, squelching noise filling the room, he scissored his fingers and gazed upon your lips parting in a quiet groan of pleasure.

 _Soon._ He had to be quick. Lotor pulled his fingers out of you once deeming you prepared then slotted himself between your thighs, mounting you like a beast with your legs carefully lifted to wrap around him. He leisurely rubbed the underside of his dick along your wet slit while his hands mapped their way to your ass. Oh, he adored squeezing what his hands could hold, molding the mounds in his palm and just feeling the plump warmth tickle his fingers.

It wasn’t until the tip of his leaking head push through your opening,  _barely_ an inch, did you shift in your slumber.

“Mm...Lotor…?”

Instantly, he stopped moving, then leaned over you to flush his chest against your breasts, covering you completely with his larger body. Your eyes were barely slits, clouded between the rift of sleep and consciousness, as he brought a hand up to stroke your cheek affectionately, gently, trying to usher you back into dreamland. It was working on your already hazy mind, but...there was a pressure you felt in your lower body. Dull, but  _familiar_.

“ _Shh_ , my love,” he whispered, practically cooed, “I am here.”

Lotor’s impatient cock pulsed in weakening control, the warmth and grip of your walls urging him to just thrust into you, take you now, fast and hard. However, his mind did not obey. No, he would have plenty of time for wild, unhinged sex. As he looked down at you, his face still hiding behind his pristine facade, he lured you into a comforting bubble of affectionate domesticity. Something he was quite proud of, actually. Just to add the icing on top, Lotor softly planted his lips upon yours. Nothing forceful, just tender,  _loving_.

As much as he adored hearing you scream his name in the throes of animalistic fucking, right now, he wanted something...softer, “Let me take care of you, my dear.”

_Let me breed you, unload my seed into your womb until you can not possibly take any more._

Your eyes shut, body sinking even more into his plush bed, signaling him that you were once again completely knocked out. He was quite glad you were easy to lull back to sleep and he trailed his lips along your cheek, your jaw, until finally resting on the curve of your supple neck.  ** _Fuck_** , he loved this. Loved having you underneath him and so compliant, so  _trusting_ , he could lick and nibble and kiss wherever he wanted, wherever his mind desired.

Cautiously, he pushed his hips forward and completely sheathed himself within you, your belly bulging just a bit to accommodate his swelling girth. Stuttering, quite sighs of pleasure fell from his mouth, muffled by your heated skin as he finally felt you surround him. So wet, you were always so wet with his leftover seed, and he would continuously keep you full until one took root. A light sheen of sweat began forming on Lotor’s forehead, the tightness of your welcoming cunt nearly digging into his very soul.

“Yes…” he murmured, nose burying into your neck and taking in all the homely scent that was you, “Oh,  _yes_ …”

The careful friction, the lascivious squishing noises, it made his heart pound in his smooth chest. He was panting quietly, shakily, hips moving slowly like waves upon the shore while simultaneously keeping a sharp ear out for any indication you would awaken. Instead, he heard little moans here and there, your body reacting out of instinct to cater to his demanding needs. Lotor wanted to pound harder into you, but he knew that would be an unnecessary risk, an unnecessary  _thrill_.

Then again, part of him actually wanted you to wake up, to catch him in the act and enjoy it with him. Perhaps he can have his cake and eat it, too.

“A-ah…” Lotor kicked up his pace a bit more, a bit faster, making you shift along in the slightest as his nails gripped onto the sheets tightly, “Mmf...o- _ **oh**_ , f…fu…”

_Shh. Be quiet, you **fool**. You will wake her._

Ecstasy was pooling in his groin with every careful motion of his pelvis rubbing your firm nub. He could  **feel** it, feel how your dream of him was unconsciously causing your inner walls to clench and cling around his hard shaft. Oh, he wondered what impure fantasy was going on in your mind. Were you thinking about sucking his _cum-covered_ cock? Or maybe his slick tongue writing his name upon your slippery button? Or maybe...just like this, you were imagining him fucking you to his every whim?

That last thought, it pushed him  _much_ closer to the edge. Close, he was so close to his release, and he found himself bumping that swollen knot insistently against your soaked opening. Not only were there sticky, messy webs of his fluids connecting both of your bodies together, but there was even a ring of  _frothing_ cum squelching with every loving mesh of his hips. Lotor gulped the thick build up of saliva in his mouth, unaware that he was, in fact, drooling a bit while he was panting like a horny dog in heat.

“Yes... _ **yes**_ …” he gritted his teeth, hissed and growled lowly at the sound of your hushed whimpering, “Just a bit... _unf_ , more…”

His brows pinched and his cheeks flushed deeply in a lover’s blush, the knot swelling tighter and tighter in his mid-section. Lotor leaned back slightly, hips still obeying his needy lust, and his hazy eyes watched your sleeping face. Watched you pant under him, writhe and  _squirm_ in the slightest under him, see your lips part and just  _ **beg**_ for a kiss. And who was he to deny you? Deny  _himself_?

Licking his lips sensually, he sealed his mouth over yours in a searing, slow and hot kiss. Lotor’s slick tongue delved far into your welcoming cavern, tasting faint remnants of his cum still lingering on your tastebuds. Filthy, absolutely  _filthy_ , and he loved it. With a forceful shove, he finally rammed his bulging knot through your opening just as he let out a loud, unrestrained groan of pleasure. The sound, the large girth stretching you  _completely_ full, finally made you snap your eyes wide open in surprise.

“ _ **Mmf**_!” you whined pleadingly, shock from feeling him rut against you and snarl into your mouth not quite completely registering yet, “Lo - “

The Emperor chuckled at your stuttering, his own body shuddering uncontrollably as heavy load after load emptied into your cunt, “ _Shh_ , darling,  _shh_...rest now.”

You let out a few grunts of complaint, either from refusing the oncoming sleep creeping back or the fact that Lotor’s overheated body was making you sweat. Exhaustion was claiming you again and, after days of sex and orgasms with little rest between, it was no mystery why he kept taking you whenever he sought fit. Oh, but his voice, he knew he was a  _sly devil_. The thick globs of cum oozing from the tight space around your stretched opening proved it.

Another low laugh of mischievousness, another gentle, loving kiss upon your lips, and you were out like a light again.

“ **Perfect** ,” he nuzzled your cheek affectionately, completely enamored with you, “Sleep well, my dear, for I have only just begun.”

Still stiff, still  _filling_ you to the brim, Lotor grinded his hips in tight, tiny circles to make sure his knot rubbed only the best spots within your walls. He will take you, over and over, whether you were awake or not.


End file.
